Punishment Game
by Llama Mcgee
Summary: "We based your punishment on your persona of a sybaritic hedonist. We three have decided that your punishment is to have intercourse with the male guardians of the 10th Vongola boss, and the boss himself. To put it in layman terms, you must sleep with Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends."
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's back! Back again! It's me and I apologize for disappearing off the face of the earth. While I was gone though I decided to make a story. An actual story and not just some one-shots. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lunch had just begun and already his life was going to hell in a hand basket.

"Yamamoto, stop!" Kagome squealed as the baseball obsessed boy continued to prod at his cheeks, agile hands managing to avoid Kagome's smaller, clumsy ones. This had been going on since they met up this morning and Kagome was about to start throwing hands.

"I can't help it, they're so soft and squishy! They remind me of a chipmunk's cheeks." Yamamoto laughed, egged on by Kagome's small shrieks of protest. It was so easy to get under the other boy's skin, and there was just this air around him that made you want to mess with him.

"Tsu-Tsu, make him stop!" Kagome whined, diving behind another boy with gravity defying brown hair. Said boy blushed as he felt Kagome's arms tightly wrapping around him in hope of deterring Yamamoto and his poking. Even though they'd been friends since before elementary school, Tsuna still wasn't completely use to Kagome's touchy and affectionate tendencies.

"Don't use the Juudaime as a shield, you damn cricket!" a silver haired boy with a cigarette yelled at Kagome, his emerald eyes blazing as he glared at the black haired boy. How dare he use the Juudaime as a shield, especially against that fucking baseball idiot! The audacity!

"Jeez, you're so loud, Gokudera. All that yelling can't be good for your blood pressure, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a heart attack one day. Would you calm down if I gave you a massage?" Kagome asked, batting away Yamamoto's finger which wandered too close.

Sputtering, Gokudera's face flushed as he tried to find the right words to curse Kagome with. It irritated him how Kagome ignored the weight of his words and the message that it might send people.

Before Gokudera could yell more, the door to the roof swung open revealing a trio of girls. One of them who everyone was sure didn't go to this school.

"There he is." one stated softly, her auburn hair blowing softly in the breeze.

"He always eats lunch up here with Boss and friends." another commented, her signature pineapple hair gleaming in the sun.

"Hahi! Look at the position he's in! Haru knew that this would be a good idea!" a brunette declared, the Namimori uniform helping her blend in as just another eccentric student.

Seeing the girls signal him over, Kagome unattached himself from Tsuna, who might or might not have tried to subtly hold on to the other boy. Kagome didn't know what they wanted, but he could tell from the look in their eyes, that it was going to be hell for him. Especially since he'd played an extreme game of poker with them, lost, then signed a contract for the punishment that was sure to come his way.

Clearly nothing to worry about. They were probably just going to sell him to Satan for a corn chip.

Friendship is fucking magical.

"So, Kagome-chan." Kyoko started, the mischievous gleam in her eye becoming sharper," We've gotten the contract documented and notarized and are ready to give you your punishment."

"Since you've lost the game, the result being a punishment ranging from mild to server and could be _anything._ We based your punishment on your persona of a sybaritic hedonist. We three have decided that your punishment is to have intercourse with the male guardians of the 10th Vongola boss, and the boss himself. To put it in layman terms, you must sleep with Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends." Chrome stated, a smile playing at her lips as she wrote in a leather bound notebook.

"Haru thinks that you should think about it like a fantasy game. We'll give you hints and help you out if you need it. We'll probably have side quests for you that will need to be completed. Also pictures of your conquest must be taken or a video will work. Once you get them, or a side quest item, just turn them in to one of us." Haru squealed.

"About the pictures/videos, we take them as evidence. If you don't turn one in, then your conquest will not be acknowledged and you'll need to do it again. Turning in side quest items will earn you rewards and treats to make your main quest easier. Trust me, Kagome-chan. You'll want what we have to offer you." Chrome finished, once more scribbling something in the notebook.

They really did make this seem like a video game, and if it actually was, Chrome would definitely be the book-keeper, keeping records and track of everything Kagome does. Like a save point. Haru seems like a checkpoint and one of the npcs who goes around randomly giving out advice.

Kyoko was probably the same as Haru, giving out side quest and advice. Maybe she'd also function as a merchant if Kagome had something worthwhile.

"Know that you know your punishment and the rules, _have a nice day._ " Kyoko smiled, waving cheerfully as she walked away, Chrome and Haru in tow.

Stalking back to the group of boy who tossed him puzzled looks, Kagome plopped down. Snatching Gokudera's cigarette, he took a long drag, hoping that maybe it would instantly kill him or give him powers of damnation. His day had begun as hell in a hand basket and was possibly about to end in someone's bed.

He was fucked. Literally and figuratively.

* * *

This was short, but the next chapter will be longer and more descriptive. Sorry if anyone seems OC. I hope you enjoy and tell me who deserves Kagome's love and in what order. Also if you have any side quest throw 'em at me. See you next time and review! I'm outtie 5000!


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

**Sacré bleu! This has to be the fastest that I've ever updated. Watch out we got a badass over here and they hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

 _ **What the fuck am I suppose to do now?**_

It was time for math, but the school secretary had barged in talking about a _paper jam_ that needed _immediate attention_. Their teacher had hastily left, making sure to tell them to study for their test. He also muttered something about giving the jam his utmost attention, and complaining about how his wife doesn't get paper jams anymore. Kagome almost threw up a little after hearing that.

The class, being the perfectly wonderful students they were, promptly opened up their lesson book and ignored it in favor of talking to their friends.

Kagome was sitting at his desk, head in his hands and completely blowing off the concerned look Tsuna was giving him. Kagome found it hard to make eye contact with someone who you're planning on having a private soirée with sooner or later. Kagome only knew of one reasonable way of handling this, and that was by slamming his head on the desk. If he was lucky enough, it would put him in a coma and put an end to his quest.

"Hie! Kagome-kun, are you alright? Ever since you talked to the girls at lunch, you've seemed sad, and kinda edgy." Tsuna asked, genuinely concerned for the other boy. He'd never seen anything bring Kagome down, he was usually just so bubbly and. . .feisty.

"Have you ever noticed how the Kyoko and Chrome changed from cinnamon rolls to sinnamon rolls?" Kagome mused, his words muffled by the desk still high-fiving his face.

 ***Ting** *

Kagome lifted his head, hands frantically searching for his phone. If he was lucky, Satan was just calling to ask him on a date. He really hoped it was Satan and not the trio of sinnamon rolls with an agenda. Sadly for him though, Satan found Kagome too basic to date, and instead it was Haru. Sending him a side quest via text.

 _Haru: Haru wants u 2 kiss someone! Complete this quest 4 an item!  
_

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. While he didn't think it was fair that they were already demanding things, he was relieved that it was plain vanilla and not something kinky like bondage. They hadn't gotten that far. Not yet. He had one little problem though. Who the fuck was he suppose to kiss and how. What he suppose to just go up to one of them an demand that they swap spit with him because that surly wouldn't creep them out.

"Who's it from?"

Looking up, Kagome was met with the smiling face of Yamamoto. Kagome had no idea how long the boy had been standing behind him and quickly turned off his phone hoping that Yamamoto didn't see anything. Now that he thought about it though, Yamamoto didn't seem like a bad choice. The boy probably wouldn't be angry about it or creep out, and he didn't seem like the type to go in depth and ask questions either. Naive and easy to take advantage of. Just what Kagome needed.

"Probably from one of these shitty girls asking for a date with us." Gokudera snorted, leaning against Kagome's desk as if he owned it and it wasn't already occupied.

Kagome sucked his teeth as he gave Gokudera an irked look. Why would girls be texting him just so they could ask these two out. They seem brave enough to mob them everyday, so Kagome was pretty sure that if one of these girls wanted to ask them out. She would ask them out.

Gokudera was still a choice though, albeit a hard one. Kagome hated to admit it, but he found Gokudera cute, troubled, but cute. The way that he obsessed over aliens and occult always managed to pull at Kagome's heartstrings. He reminded Kagome of a puppy desperate for love and attention, and Kagome was just the person to give it to him.

"Maybe, it's actually for Kagome. He gives off the impression of being good with girls, and one of them makes a lunch for him everyday, even though he tries to hide it." Tsuna spoke, cheeks heating up quickly as Kagome stared at him with an excited look.

Kagome was sure of it now. Tsuna definitely the one.

Kagome was sure that Tsuna was plain vanilla all the way, so kissing him should be a cinch. He'd be surprised long enough for Kagome to take a selfie of them kissing and send it to Haru. Easy peasy lemon squeezy!

Now all he needed was to get Tsuna alone and then everything would be smooth sailing from then on ou-

"Higurashi Kagome, come to the committee room immediately." a static filled voice from the intercom called instantly curtailing Kagome's musing. First, how rude. Second, what did he do to deserve this? Is it because his dad cut off a voodoo priest once because, he had nothing to do with that.

Kagome stood, dragging what was soon to be his dead body to the door all the while ignoring the oohing and questions direct at him. Last thing Kagome wanted to acknowledge before his painful and untimely death, was his shitty classmates. Because seriously, fuck those guys.

* * *

 _ **Do I knock? Should I address him as your highness or your majesty? Will he feed my cat if I die? What the fuck did I do? How did I fuck up my life today? I can't even.**_

Breathing deeply, Kagome knock softly on the door, hoping that maybe if he knock quietly, no one would hear him and he could live another day.

"Enter."

Ah, fuck.

Pushing the door open, Kagome walked in. he expected a dungeon filled with corpses and an executioner. What he got though, was Hibari sitting behind a desk with a bird on his head. Kagome might be tripping balls right now, but he still thought the bird was hella cute. This is the type of shit he wanted to see before he died.

"Hibari-san, I don't know what you heard, but I swear it wasn't me. I have an alibi and transcripts, if I had know that they were burying a body there, I would have totally avoided the park. In fact, I didn't see shit, I'm blind as fuck! I have three kids and mortgage, I'm too young to die and I'm still a virgin. . .kinda. She let me put the tip in and then-"

Kagome was immediately silenced by a tonfa flying by his head. Now, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was pretty sure that Hibari was aiming for his head and missed on purpose.

"Shut your mouth, little degenerate. I called you here because you were smoking on school grounds. A punishment is in order and I'm going to bite you to death."

If there was one thing in this world that Kagome feared more than death, it'd have to be getting bitten to death. Sure, it sounded awfully kinky, but at the same time it sounded super painful, and Kagome wasn't one for pain. Nope, stepping on a Lego qualified as a life or death situation to him. Getting bitten was a death sentence and he just didn't have time for that.

"Hibari-san, come one, we can work this out." Kagome negotiated while backing up," Just like violence, biting people to death isn't the answer to everything in fact, it's not the answer to anything. Small animals and Fro Yo is the answer, so maybe we can talk about this and eat some yogurt. Please?"

The moment his back hit the wall, Kagome knew, he done fucked up and nothing could make this situation any worse than it was right now.

 ***Ting***

Damn it, Haru.

Hibari glared at Kagome, a fine eyebrow raised inquisitively. So not only had the little degenerate been smoking with that silver haired punk, he'd also brought a cellphone with him to school. Hibari had to remember to beat him twice as hard now, he was sure the boy could take it. The only possible side effect was death anyways. No big deal.

Reaching out, Hibari snagged the boy's wrist, forcing it behind his back while turning him around, pushing his face into the wall. Slipping his hand under Kagome's shirt, he chuckled feeling the boy shiver and taking the phone from his waistband. It didn't take much for him to coerce Kagome into unlocking his phone, such a weak little animal. Hibari couldn't wait to break him.

 _Chrome: Boss & friends are worried. I'm not but I think a hickey is befitting of you._

Hibari blinked at the text. He'd never took the Mukuro's puppet to be one for such things. His curiosity also increased as he wondered why she sent it to this little degenerate. Hmm, maybe there was more to him than Hibari thought and there was only one way to find out.

"What does this mean?" Hibari demanded, showing Kagome the text and to be honest, Kagome was horrified. Hibari was definitely going to kill him now, but if he was going to die, then he was going to die with this quest!

"Y'know, Hibari-san, curiosity killed the cat." Kagome quipped, hoping that maybe Hibari would make his death quick. He wasn't, on the other hand, expecting the answer he received back.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back."

Kagome had no idea what was coming, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting Hibari to sniff him. It got even more awkward when he start to nuzzle Kagome's shoulder, then immediately went from bad to worse when Hibari licked him. 0 to 100 real quick.

Hibari's tongue was on his neck, and it felt weird to say the least. It was hot and wet and Kagome couldn't help but wiggle as he felt Hibari's lips pressing against his pulse. His legs felt weak and gelatinous, breathy moans escaping him as Hibari hungrily sucked at the junction between his neck and shoulder. If Kagome didn't know better, he'd think Hibari was trying to dry hump him.

Hibari pulled back, a purr escaping him as he examined the bruise shining proudly on Kagome's neck. There was something that could make it better though, and Hibari was glad to do it.

Leaning down, he lapped at the mark, soothing the sting that was no doubt plaguing Kagome. The degenerate had an appealing face and the expressions it made were erotic, delicious and Hibari wanted more of them. Kissing the mark, Hibari dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Kagome's stomach, somewhat enjoying the slight pudge he felt.

Gently, he bit down, teeth barely piercing the surface. He wanted to relish the small whimpers the little degenerate made once more before he got down to business. Ever so slowly he began to apply pressure, mesmerized by the feel of his canines sinking into tender skin. The way the skin broke and a slightly acrid taste filled his mouth and the scent of rusted pennies hit his nose. He could practically feel the scream bubbling in Kagome's throat, demanding release and if the boy was smart, he'd keep it in.

Slowly he removed himself, staring at the remaining imprint, admiring it. Biting Kagome was like a hot seal in wax. Sweet, malleable, and it always left a mark for everyone else to see. Hibari felt that the eye patch girl would appreciate his handiwork.

Letting go of Kagome's arm, Hibari turned him around so they were face to face. Leaning down he pressed an oddly sweet kiss to Kagome's lips leaving the boy more than surprised. This isn't what he was expecting at all. He always thought that Hibari's kisses would be hungry, dominating and they probably were. He didn't feel like giving Kagome one at the moment though, and this was better than nothing.

Moving back slightly, Hibari stared at Kagome, tongue darting out to flick the other boy's nose. He was cute, and Hibari had a weakness for cute things, so this was a suitable punishment for Kagome. This time. Next time, he'll show no mercy.

"You're free to go, don't come back."

Wide eyed and shell shocked, Kagome shuffled out of the reception room a changed man. He had stared death in the face, and kissed him along with receiving a hickey. Not many people could say that, and he was positive many wouldn't want to experience it. Also, the only thing that Kagome accomplished was possibly being one step closer to fucking somebody. Yeah, that was something he could brag about. His mother would lover to hear that her son was a ho.

"I can't fucking even."

* * *

 **It's longer, just like I said it would be. Now if you excuse me, I have nothing else to be doing, I just wanna leave. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave your review at the door, and have the day you deserve!**


	3. Heinous Fuckery, Most Foul

Hey look, I updated! That's a surprise. This chapter is short and pretty tame and it's probably going to be the last tame one for a good while. Everything after this is basically going to be smut , or it's going to be smut disguised as fluff. Smuff. Now Kagome isn't going to instantly bang anyone, but he's going to get pretty damn close. Y'know: hand jobs, blowjobs, inappropriate use of Kagome's thighs because we all know; thick thighs save lives. This is also probably going to be filled with kinks because why not! So send me your kinks so that I can silently judge and kinkshame while indulging in my own. Just kidding though, I don't kinkshame so send them. Tell me what you'd like to see the boys do to Kagome and I'm not just talking about the guardians, everyone is getting in on the fun. **Everyone.** Now that my monologue is over: **enjoy, review, and thank you for sinning with me.**

* * *

"I wonder what we should do." Chrome said lowly as she sipped at her latte all the while tapping her pencil against the black notebook in her small hands."

After the incident with Hibari, the girls had kidnapped Kagome and dragged him to a quaint little cafe which was quite nice actually. It was decorated in soft pastels and frills. An overall sugary sweet atmosphere which went great with the sweets and coffee they sold.

"I suppose we could nullify our other request since you did so well, Kagome-kun." she giggled, subtly pointing to the large bruise that was highly noticeable no matter how much makeup they used to try and cover it. She quickly began writing as the other girls agreed to what she said, making the suffering Kagome endured null and void.

"Now that that's in order, we've decided that this game is extremely entertaining and that we should pick up the speed just a _tiny_ bit. We also have a reward for you."

Leaning down slightly, Kyoko picked up a bag and set it on the table and pushing it towards a bemused looking Kagome. He couldn't help but notice the glittery French poodle that decorated the front of the pink and black stripped bag.

"We had to make a guesstimation, but I'm pretty sure that we got the right size. We can make adjustments wherever necessary though, so don't worry." she chatted as if the devilish smile on her face wouldn't give Satan a run for his money.

"We went to this lovely boutique where they offer you macaroons at the door. I think the people who own the boutique also own this cafe, so you should easily be able to imagine that it's nice. We're definitely going to take you there later for more." Haru chirped nearly falling out of her chair.

So they went to some sugary, saccharine clothing store and bought him. . .something. Kagome had watched enough horror movies to know that whatever was in the bag was probably going to kill him, but he'd lost the bet and now he was going to have to deal with whatever 'it' was.

"These items were quite pricey too, please wear them proudly tomorrow. I'll be watching and taking notes." Chrome said pointedly, her eye never leaving her notebook.

"Geez Chrome, you're really taking this info keeper thing seriously." Kagome snickered low-key trying to build up enough to courage to see what was in the bag. He couldn't trust anything these girls gave him.

"It's very important that the events of the game are recorded and archived properly since they'll be given to Reborn-kun later."

Kagome could ask, but if it involved that creepy-ass baby then it'd be better if he didn't. Deciding that he'd stalled enough, Kagome reached into the bag and nearly screamed at what he pulled out.

"What the fuck is this? What the fuck is this!" Kagome hissed, elegant, ,ornate panties clenched tightly in his shaking fist. They seriously couldn't expect him to wear this! He's almost about to die of embarrassment just from looking at them.

"There's also a garter-belt and some stockings. Haru already delivered the uniform to your house. I believe that we can all agree that tomorrow is going to be an interesting day."

He couldn't believe this. If he had know the punishment game had been set up by that baby, he wouldn't have agreed. This was just too weird!

~oOo~

Kagome fidgeted as the girls picked and fussed at his outfit. He was clad in a somewhat modified version of the female uniform for school. It was the same white dress shirt and gray vest, a gray pleated skirt which from what Kagome was seeing was slightly shorter than the other girls. The only major difference was instead of the usual white socks, Kagome's legs were encased in sheer black stockings pulled taunt by the straps of the garter-belt.

"I don't know if anyone ever told you this, Kagome-kun, but you actually have delicate features. You should cross-dress more often, you look very recherché." Kyoko noted as she brushed Kagome's hair, pinning it back on the left with a hair clip.

"She's right! Haru knows some girls who'd love to have eyelashes as long as yours. Hahi! Kagome-chan makes such a cute girl!" Haru squealed, pulling out her phone and snapping pictures as fast as she could.

Chrome sat quietly on Kagome's bed, every now and then complimenting Kagome and adding her two-cents to the chatter. "So, Kagome-kun, are you wearing the extra item?" she questioned.

 _'Geez! She just had to mention hat, didn't she!_ ' Kagome thought, shifting once more as the foreign fabric rubbed him in a uncomfortable way. He hated this. The fabric was so thin and it felt like there was a constant breeze even though he was in his house. How did girls manage to do this all the time. Ugh! He was so going to die of embarrassment before the day was over.

"Don't worry, you're extremely popular in the class and wearing this is basically just fanservice for them. They'll love it." Kyoko hummed while gently running her fingers through the noirette's hair absentmindedly. The people in their class truly were perverts.

"Well then," Kagome said quietly to himself," It's now or never. As Drake once said,' You only live once'."


	4. Food for Thought

I have returned and sadly without smut, this also somewhat of a filler, but I can definitely see smut in the next chapter. _Most definitely._ Honestly, I'm kind of thinking about having Kagome cross dress through the rest of this story. What do you guys think? If he does then short shorts, stockings, and other cute clothes are waiting patiently for him. I'm also think if I want Kagome to romance the boys in a certain way. Like with Tsuna, it be fluffy, and with Hibari, it'd be more sex orientated. Also, should he go after Lambo and Ryohei? Anyways, that was all. I hope you enjoy and leave a review! The next time you see me, there will be smut and lots of it!

* * *

"W-wow Kagome-kun! You look kinda. . .different today."

 _'I'd break you neck if you weren't my best friend and I didn't love you.'_ Kagome thought bitterly as he glared at Tsuna. He could already tell that today was going to be a fucked up day just from the way his friends were acting. Tsuna was a blushing mess who kept tripping over nothing and everything. Gokudera was just as bad as Tsuna except he was chain smoking and Yamamoto. . .well, he was Yamamoto. To make matters worse, the Chrome and Kyoko bailed on him the second they entered the classroom.

"Maa, maa, I think he looks cute, he really looks like a girl! He went above and beyond too! See, look." the baseball nut exclaimed, tugging at the suspenders holding up Kagome's stockings, quickly irritating the shorter boy. Kagome harshly slapped Yamamoto's hand away before plopping down in his seat, immediately closing his legs because the room was a lot breezier than it should be.

"Geez! Who knew that Higurashi-kun made such a cute looking girl? If I didn't already know how salty he was, I might actually consider dating him." a boy whose name escaped Kagome mind told his friends before winking at Kagome. Kagome didn't really know who this guy was, but Kagome was ready to fuck his shit up.

"Maybe we should start calling him Salt-chan instead! I kinda wanna know what he's wearing under that skirt." another boy laughed," I bet he's the type who wears panties with teddy bears on them." The boy's rowdy laughter was curtailed when a book decided to befriend his face and whoever threw had the arm strength of ten gorillas.

"Shut the fuck up! At least none of my friends have stuck their dick in my mouth (yet)! Isn't that how you got on the soccer team? Or was that the Kendo club?"

Immediately after those words had left Kagome's lips the classroom erupted with noise. The poor boy and his friends were mobbed as questions and jokes were hurled at them. Kagome felt much better now that he had possibly ruined the rest of someone's life. There's nothing more satisfying than the breaking of the haughty.

 _ ***Ting***_ Kagome jumped as he heard the familiar fading tone of his phone telling him he received a message. He opened the text, surprised to see nothing but a laughing smiley and clapping hands. Looking up he saw Chrome and Kyoko sitting at their desk sending mischievous smiles his way. Even if those girls might be 99.9% evil, they were still his best friends.

"Eh? What's with that bandage on your neck, Kagome?" Tsuna asked, prodding at the large, white bandage that covered a good portion of Kagome's neck. Kagome was hoping that dressing like a girl would distract from it, but apparently not. He didn't need anybody else to know about what conspired yesterday between him and Hibari. Quick! He needed to change the subject!

"Why don't we focus less on my neck and more on your shit grades, Tsunayoshi."

"Hiii!"

~oOo~

"What kind of loser lets a dog steal his lunch? Your mother spent all that time wasting over a hot stove and you lose it to a dog. What a fucking bitch."

"Juudaime, don't listen to this cross dressing pervert!"

"Pervert? Don't you live in a box outside of Tsuna's house? Stalker-dera is what we should call you." Kagome teased, grinning as his fellow troublemaker turned an interesting shade of red while flailing about. Kagome could never resist the urge to pester Gokudera. The boy was just too cute. Troubled, but cute.

"Doesn't matter." Kagome exclaimed, dismissing the issue with a wave of his hand," Since I'm _such_ a great friend, I guess I'll just have to share my lunch with you. . .Only this once though. And don't think it means anything either!"

Blushing, Kagome carelessly shoved his bento towards Tsuna, ignoring the thankful smile the brunette was sending him. There was no need for him to be wearing such an idiotic smile when all Kagome did was offer to share his lunch. Yamamoto must be really wearing off on him if he has such a goofy grin.

"Wow. . .you made a kyaraben." Tsuna hummed, gingerly holding the onigiri panda that unknown to him took Kagome an hour to make," After all this time of knowing you, I never knew you had such a cutesy side. In fact, if I didn't know you, with the way you're dressed now and the lunch, I'd actually think you were a girl."

"Fucking baseball freak! Don't steal food from Juudaime's bento! Even if the salmon is perfectly cooked and delicious." Gokudera raged, even though he was currently snacking on a piece of salmon and if Kagome remembered correctly, this was _his_ bento.

"Maa, maa, the tempura is tasty too." Yamamoto laughed, snagging one of the crispy treats and scarfing it down," Keep this up and in a few years, you'll definitely become the new Yamato Nadeshiko. Fiery and zesty, but still remembers that the quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach!"

Kagome wasn't sure if the sun had gotten closer to the earth, but his face felt as if it was about to melt off. He didn't need these guys to compliment him and tell him that his food tasted great, or that he could be the new epitome for a modern Yamato Nadeshiko! Theses idiots are always doing something to stir up trouble!

"You'd make someone a great bride, Kagome." Tsuna said quietly to himself, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as he stared fondly at Kagome.

Yep. The sun definitely got closer to the earth because Kagome was sure his brain was boiling and leaking out his ears. Kagome furiously fidgeted with his stockings as the mafia trio continued to lay on more compliments. First it was how he looked like a girl, and now they're extremely impressed by his food! Did they eat out of trashcans and just discovered the opposite gender? Kagome never knew seducing his friends would be this easy.

Boys are such simple, yet complex creatures.


End file.
